One of the difficulties encountered by the beginning music student is understanding the inter-relationship of chords and scales and particularly comprehending the structure of certain chords which ordinarily occur in a given sequence in music composition. These difficulties are encountered at least in part because in conventional music instruction, the student is simply shown the correspondence between a particular note or set of notes on a score and the related keys on the keyboard without attaining any general comprehension of the structure of music behind the rote fingering. It is therefore encumbent upon the student to memorize chord after chord and multiple scales and the notes of musical scores which correspond to the keys to be used to play these chords and scales without the benefit of an overall framework within which to work.
There is need for a musical teaching aid which displays in graphic form the relationship of the tonic, subdominant and dominant chords and scales as related to a particular key signature so that the student may understand the overlapping nature and fixed structure of these important related chords and scales.